Everything is Copacetic
by guitarguy12345
Summary: (High School/Rock Band AU) Mordecai and Rigby start a band on a bet and it becomes more than they bargained for.
1. The Bet

The clock blares its formidable alarm. Mordecai smashes his wing on the off button and gets ready for his day. The 17-year-old blue jay pulls on his black jeans, white shirt and flannel. He goes into the bathroom and combs his unruly brown locks. He goes downstairs, backpack slung over his shoulder, and grabs breakfast; a granola bar. He hops in his car and goes to pick up Rigby.

Mordecai pulls up to Rigby's house and the raccoon climbs into his car and they drove towards the school.

"Morning dude" said Rigby.

"Hey" replied the tired bluejay.

"I am so boned for that project in Mr. Johnson's class today.." lamented Rigby.

"Seriously? You literally just had to color in a map. The last time I had a project like that we were in 7th grade." said Mordecai.

"Well I'm bad at geography! I just wish I had some kind of super brain that could just tell me where anything is." exclaimed Rigby.

"And I just wish I could write amazing lyrics, but we can't always get what we want now can we?" said Mordecai.

"Speaking of which, do you still wanna start that band? Because I'm still down." said Rigby.

"Of course you are, Mr. 'I've been playing guitar since I could walk and I still haven't joined a band' !" laughed Mordecai.

"Dude I'm serious!" Rigby began, "We could really make some good sounding shit! And your sister is a wicked drummer!"

"I'll give you that. She basically turned our basement into a practice space. She soundproofed the whole basement with egg cartons and stuff." said Mordecai.

"So why not give it a shot, huh?" said Rigby as they pulled it into the school.

"I'm still on the fence about it. Besides, who would even come watch us play? We're not exactly part of the in crowd." said Mordecai. The two teenagers parked the car and walked into the school.

"Yeah, so people pick on us a little, so what?" said Rigby as they walked up to their lockers.

"A little? Dude people bully the shit out of us! Look!" said Mordecai as he pulled a note stuck to his locker that said 'faggot bitch'. "This isn't even the first time this has happened this week."

"Yeah well, homophobic slurs aren't gonna discourage the Rig-bone." said Rigby, smugly. "All we need are a bass player and maybe a rhythm guitarist! Our band would be so lit!"

Just then, a familiar weasel and ostrich walked up. "Did we just hear you two jagoffs are starting a band?" snorted the weasel. Mordecai rubbed his temples.

"Hey Chad. Hey Jeremy. We aren't actually-"

"We are SO starting a band, as a matter of fact!" budded in Rigby. Mordecai shot him a death glare. Chad laughed.

"Oh please! Rigby, you play guitar like 3 year old without fingers."

"I could shred circles around you, Chad!" rebutted Rigby.

"Do you even play anything, Mordecai?" asked Jeremy.

"I sing, for your information." said the bluejay with his eyes crossed. Chad and Jeremy laughed.

"You? Sing? That's rich! Tell you what- the Seniors are gonna throw a huge tailgate before the big game at the end of the month, and they're gonna have a live band. Let's make it a competition. If our band gets a better crowd reaction, then we get to shave your heads. If by some chance you win, you can shave our heads." said Chad. Mordecai opened his mouth to reply when Rigby interrupted him a second time.

"You better have that shaving cream ready! Because you're gonna look like Lex Luthor!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Hmm. Hmm. See you guys in a month then." said Jeremy as the two walked away.

* * *

 **In case you couldn't already tell this is a slight AU. Rigby plays guitar really well, Mordecai has a younger sister obsessed with drumming, and yeah. Rock and roll. Lemme know what you think.**


	2. 370 Beats Per Minute

"Dude! What the hell was that! We don't have a band!" exclaimed Mordecai, frustrated with Rigby's impulsiveness.

"Relax, man. We could put together a band no problem." replied Rigby.

"Yeah but they actually have a band! That plays gigs regularly! And they're popular too! We're so screwed!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Give me until the end of tomorrow. I'll find some dudes who will jam with us!" said Rigby.

"Ugh, fine. I'll get my sister in on this too, but if this goes south, I'm gonna be pissed." said Mordecai.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Rigby.

 **Later**

Mordecai met his sister by the parking lot of the school. "Ready to go, Kennedy?"

"Let's bounce." she replied. The two teens got into Mordecai's car and pulled away.

"So, uh, I kinda need a favor. But it's a fun favor." said Mordecai.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, long story short, Rigby made a bet that our band could beat Chad and Jeremy's band in a competition to see who can get a better crowd reaction at the senior tailgate."

"But you dweebs don't have a band." giggled Kennedy.

"Exactly! So we're putting one together. Will you play drums for us?" asked Mordecai.

"Depends, what kind of music will we play?" inquired Kennedy.

"I don't know. Punk? Metal? Something along those lines."

"You got a deal!"

The two drove along the main road that goes through town to get home. After some silence, Kennedy spoke up.

"Can we stop for milkshakes?" she asked.

"Dude, I'll make you a mordeshake when we get home!" replied Mordecai.

"But Jimmy's is having a special today! All milkshakes are fifty cents!"

"Finneeee," Mordecai groaned as he pulled into the strip mall on his left.

Jimmy's Ice Cream Shoppe was the best ice cream in town- according to two 5th graders and a schizophrenic hobo who sleeps in the dumpster behind the store. Upon walking, Mordecai spotted a couple of familiar faces. One of them was Margaret, the girl of his dreams, only she was totally oblivious. The other face belonged to the poor excuse for DNA that Margaret called her best friend- Jenny D'Mico. She was a manipulative sociopath who supposedly always got what she wanted. She had stolen Margaret from her former best friend, Eileen. Only Margaret didn't even realize how awful Jenny really was. It's not that Margaret was stupid- she was a straight A student. She was just bad at analyzing social situations and picking up on social ques. The year before, Jenny had dated Rigby and completely broke her his heart. Mordecai felt a vast amount of fear and hatred for her.

"Uh.. I change my mind let's leave.." said Mordecai quickly.

"What? We just got here! What's the matter?" exclaimed Kennedy.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in!" said Jenny as she and Margaret approached the two. Mordecai took a deep breath.

"Hello Jenny. Hey Margaret." he said.

"Hey Mordecai! How are you?" said Margaret, bubbly as usual.

"I'm good, thanks, heh." said Mordecai, flustered and nervous.

"So I hear that you and your rodent friend are starting a band and you're competing against Chad and Jeremy?" said Jenny, condescendingly.

"Yeah, that's right. What of it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you how pathetic you are. Tooth & Nail will always be infinitely better than you guys. You aren't even musicians!" exclaimed Jenny.

"We are too! And tell them Tooth & Nail is a shit name!" retorted Mordecai.

"I think you guys will do fine, Mordecai." said Mordecai, smiling. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Mags, why don't you go order us another round of shakes?" said Jenny.

"Okay!" Margaret said as she left.

"Do you even have a band? Who's your drummer?" asked Jenny.

"That would be me!" said Kennedy, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Pfft, you? A freshman girl? Don't make me laugh! Really, don't!" said Jenny as she started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, fuck you! I play drums better than anyone else in school!" exclaimed Kennedy.

"Oh, I'm sooo sure~!" said Jenny sarcastically.

"You're soooo sure are you? Why don't we make a bet then?" said Kennedy.

"Oh this is rich! Of course! Let's bet! If Chad and Jeremy's band win, you have to tell the whole school that you gave the janitor a blow job." said Jenny. Mordecai and Kennedy gagged.

"Gross!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Okay, well, when _my_ band wins, I get to shave off your eyebrows!" replied Kennedy.

"This great! Consider it a deal! C'mon Margaret, let's get out of here!" said Jenny.

"But I'm still waiting on those milkshakes.." said Margaret.

"Don't want them anymore! Let's go!" replied Jenny as she walked out the door. Margaret went to follow her.

"Hey, don't mind Jenny. She's just in one of those moods! Good luck you guys!" she said as she followed her evil counterpart.

 **That Night**

Mordecai walked down to the basement to find Kennedy vigorously practicing her death metal drumming. She was trying to perfect metal drumming in general, but there was this one style of playing she wanted to especially master- the blast beat. Easily one of the fastest and hardest beats to play in the history of metal, the style almost sounded like gun fire. Kennedy was trying to do it at 370 beats per minute, which is abnormally fast. Mordecai knew she only did this when she was frustrated. She was struggling. After a while she dropped her sticks and started screaming and kicking over her entire drum kit.

"Arrrghhhhhhhh! Fuck fuck FUCK!" she yelled, followed by a deep pant.

"Someone seems a little angry..." said Mordecai, picking up her beaten snare drum.

"I'm frustrated. Jenny is such a bitch, telling me I can't play drums... she hasn't even heard me play!" she exclaimed, throwing her sweaty wings into the air.

"So... because of this anger... you decided to murder your drum kit?" asked Mordecai, chuckling.

"You know it's my outlet! It's been my outlet since Dad stopped living with us." she said, looking at the floor. Mr. Quintel's job relocated him to Fort Lauderdale, Florida. The family didn't have the funds to move the whole family so Mr. Quintel went to go live with his old college buddy. He's only able to visit on holidays and random weekends.

"Yeah, I miss Dad too. But hey, you got me! I'm fun!" said Mordecai, happily.

"Yeah, you are pretty cool. For a dweeb." she said, playfully punching his arm.

Kennedy looked down at her sore hands and beaten drum sticks. "Now help me put my kit back together. I'm going to blast beat 370 BPM by the end of the night if it kills me."

* * *

 **Opinions on Kennedy and Jenny as characters? There will be 2 more OCs in the future. Margaret is just a tad OOC in this, if you were wondering. That's on purpose. Anyway, I need help figuring out what song Mordecai and Rigby's band will play. These are my ideas:**

 **1\. Pretense - Knuckle Puck**

 **2\. Haters Gonna Hate - Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!**

 **3\. Captain Blood -** **Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!**

 **Listen to them and give me your opinion!**


	3. The Underdogs

The following day, Mordecai was doing homework in the kitchen. Kennedy was laying on the couch in sweat pants binge watching Rick and Morty. All of the sudden, there was a vigorous knock on the door.

"It's the pizza guy!" said Kennedy. Mom was gone for two days at a conference in Seattle. They were basically eating pizza and whatever Mordecai felt like cooking. Mordecai got up from the table and answered it. It was Rigby. He was with two green avians. One of them was around Kennedy's height, roughly half a foot shorter than Mordecai. The other one was taller than Mordecai by a few inches.

"Rigby? You aren't the pizza guy. What are you doing here? Who are these guys?" asked Mordecai.

"Mordecai, I want you to meet the guys that will complete our band! This is Joey and the iron giant over here is big brother Kieran. They love punk rock and metal and stuff. Kieran, Joey- This is Mordecai! He sings really well."

"Nice to meet you, Mordecai." said Joey as Kennedy joined the group in the doorway.

"Sup dude, I've seen you around school." said Kieran.

"Aren't you guys marching band geeks?" asked Kennedy, raising an eyebrow.

"I am! Proud of it too!" began Kieran, "Pipsqueak over here quit within a month into freshman year."

"Apparently I missed the part where the jocks give the freshman marching band members wedgies after every home game." explained Joey, arms crossed.

"Sooo what do you guys play then?" asked Mordecai.

"Kieran is a monster on bass! And Joey will be a great rhythm guitarist." said Rigby.

"Speaking of which, who's our drummer?" asked Joey.

"That would be me." said Kennedy, proudly.

"You play drums?" said Kieran.

"Yes!"

"...But you're a girl?" added Joey.

"Joey, I wouldn't touch that dial.." said Mordecai.

"What!? You gotta problem with a girl drummer, kid!? I could drum circles around your green feathered ass!" yelled Kennedy.

"Okay! Jesus, I'm sorry. You're right. We shouldn't judge." said Joey, defensively.

"Why don't we go in the basement and jam?" said Rigby. "All our gear is in the car."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group went into the basement.

"What's with all the egg crates and cartons and shit?" asked Kieran.

"They absorb sound. I set it up myself." said Kennedy. "Had to eat a lot of eggs."

"Whoa, that's sick!" said Joey.

"I'll say, she was stinking up the house with egg farts for months." said Mordecai.

"Shut up! It was worth it!" exclaimed Kennedy.

They began setting up their equipment. Rigby and Joey both had full rigs for their guitars. Rigby had a Marshall cabinet with an amplifier head from Orange. Joey's rig was completely Marshall products- Marshall cabinet, Marshall head, the whole 9 yards. They both had their fair share of pedals that would give them all kinds of guitar effects; distortion, delay, flanger, anything. Kieran's bass rig was a Peavey cabinet and an Ampeg bass head. Rigby had worked for all his gear, while Joey and Kieran had accumulated most of his stuff from family members who were former musicians.

"So, Kennedy. How about a sample of that _amazing_ drumming?" said Kieran.

"Hmm, hmm. Prepare yourself." said Kennedy. She began beating out complicated and technical metal beats. Her style was very inventive, whilst not straying too far away from the norm. After a solid minute of insanity, she stopped. Kieran and Joey were left with their jaws dropped.

"...Holy shit..." said Joey.

"That was so sick!" exclaimed Kieran.

"Told you!" said Kennedy. Mordecai high fived her. "Now what about you guys? If you're so amazing let's see how you both do in an improve jam."

"This will be good to see how good our chemistry as a band is." said Mordecai. "I mean, I'm the singer so I can't do much right now... but still. You guys all need to be tight."

"Chemistry? Man you know I hate that class!" said Rigby, almost completely missing the point.

"Shut it! I'll start a beat, and we'll just go for something." said Kennedy. She started a pounding beat. Joey jumped in with a distorted guitar riff and Kieran followed him on bass, utilizing his knowledge of bass scales to input fills. Rigby listened for the key they were playing in and started soloing over it. After almost 10 minutes of jamming they brought themselves to a hault.

"You guys!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"What?" the group said in response.

"Chad and Jeremy's stupid band 'Tooth & Nail' or whatever aren't just going down.. they're going 6 feet underground if we keep up the insane shit like that! That was awesome!" said Mordecai.

"I'll say! I was really feeling that!" said Kieran.

"What are we gonna name our band, though?" said Kennedy. Rigby started firing off names.

"The Dead Milk Men!"

"That's taken." said Mordecai.

"The Hives!"

"That's taken too.." said Kieran.

"Escape the Fate!"

"Rigby you _listen_ to Escape the Fate!" said Kennedy.

"Move Towards the Fate!"

"Shut up, Rigby!" the others said in unison.

"Well I don't hear any of you guys thinking of ideas!" the raccoon retorted.

"Hmm... what about The Underdogs? Y'know since everyone is banking on us losing that competition." suggested Mordecai.

"Yo! I like it!" said Kennedy, smiling.

"That sounds pretty sweet. Better than Tooth & Nail." said Rigby.

"I'm so down!" said Kieran.

"Same here!" said Joey.

After that night, the band left all their gear in Mordecai and Kennedy's basement, to officially establish it as their practice space. Mrs. Quintel was ecstatic to hear that her kids were joining a band. They were all determined to beat Chad and Jeremy and wipe that smug grin off Jenny D'Mico's face.

* * *

 **Whatcha think? Amazing? Good? Bad? Cancerous? Leave a review!**


	4. The Defector

**One Week Later**

It was 2:00 in the morning and Mordecai couldn't sleep. The search for lyrical inspiration was killing him. What would he write about? Friendship? Love? Angst? Hatred? He couldn't put his finger on something. Deep down, he wanted to write a love song about Margaret, but he knew he couldn't do that. He'd just creep Margaret out immensely.

He thought about Jenny and all the jocks that bullied him, the same people that Margaret associated with. How could she? She's a so much better person than the rest of them! They were all just hateful cogs in the superficial machine that is high school.

 _"Hate..."_ Mordecai began to think.

 _"Haters... cogs in the system..."_

 _"_ I got it!" he exclaimed aloud.

"Mordecai, go to sleep for Christ's sakes! It's 2 AM!" shouted his Mom from the other room.

"Sorry Mom!" replied Mordecai. He turned on his desk lamp and grabbed his notepad. He began to write.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Next Day**

Mordecai ran into the cafeteria and rushed to the table where his bandmates were sitting.

"Guys! I had a lyrical breakthrough last night!" he said, excitedly.

"You? A lyrical breakthrough? I gotta see this." said Rigby.

"I was up late last night thinking what I could write about, and then it hit me! It was so obvious, I wrote a song about how much of a bitch Jenny is!" said Mordecai as he slammed his notepad on the table.

"Mordecai you do realize if you use her name in the song you'll probably get in trouble right..?" said Kieran.

"I didn't! Just read it!" he exclaimed as Kennedy began reading the lyrics aloud.

"Ahem, 'Get up, open your eyes, you're just like everyone. You waste all your time, faking your smiles. Wake up, look at your life, you don't need to stalk mine. Here is my advice, get the fuck out'. Say, these are pretty good!" said Kennedy, pleasantly surprised.

"This is only the chorus, I'm working on more." said Mordecai.

"Dude at this rate we can totally crush Chad and Jeremy! I'm so stoked!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Haha, yeah, me too- wait, where's my jacket?" said Mordecai realizing he didn't carry his jacket with him.

"You didn't have it when you walked in..." said Joey.

"Must've left it in my last class. Be right back." said Mordecai as he exited the lunchroom.

Mordecai was halfway down the hall when he passed the janitor's closet. The door creaked open slightly and a hand threw him his jacket.

"Hey, my jacket! What the hell?" said Mordecai, staring at the door. He heard a whisper.

"So I hear your band is squaring off with Tooth & Nail right?" said the voice.

"Yeah...?"

"I have some information you will find invaluable. Come inside." said the voice as the door creaked open more. Mordecai hesitantly stepped inside. The light turned on to reveal a blond pale dude with a white T-shirt and black jeans. He had an emo haircut.

 _"This guy looks like he just stepped out of 2006..."_ Mordecai thought to himself.

"Name's Zach. I play keyboards and do all the backing track stuff in Tooth & Nail. I also hate Tooth & Nail."

"Wait, what? You're in their band though? Aren't you friends with them?" asked Mordecai, confused.

"Here's the thing- when we started the band, Chad and Jeremy were super cool guys. Chad's a good guitarist and Jeremy's got this great voice. Even our bassist and drummer liked them. They were really nice and really talented. But that all changed when we started high school-"

"Wait, how long ago did you guys start this band? I thought you guys started in freshman year?" asked Mordecai.

"Nope. 4 years ago, in 7th grade. Anyway, when we started high school, Chad and Jeremy changed. All of the sudden they got really obsessed with their social status, which they hadn't cared about before. They got all really superficial and shit... not my crowd. But it didn't ruin the band, and it didn't really bother me until recently. I see the way they treat you. I see the way the jocks they hang out with treat you. I can't stand it anymore, so now I'm gonna help you win that contest and put Chad and Jeremy in their place." explained Zach.

"Wow... so what are you gonna tell me?" asked Mordecai.

"First of all, Tooth & Nail is actually the name of a heavy metal band that's actually famous and actually tours. Chad and Jeremy have no idea. I think it's funny. Second of all, they only do covers, so if you write something original that's actually good, it'll give you an advantage." explained Zach.

"Wow, that actually helps a lot. Thanks dude!" said Mordecai.

"There's one last thing," began Zach, "They cover a lot of electronic rock and metal songs. Without their member who supplies them with backing tracks typically used for said genre, they'll sound like shit. Especially if that member joins their rival band."

"Are you telling me you want into my band?" asked Mordecai.

"Yes! I can totally amplify your band's sound. I can put synthesizers and key board parts in any song you guys write. I have perfect pitch, I have extensive knowledge in music theory, and I can death metal scream. I heard Rigby bragging about how you want to incorporate screamo into your sound during gym class yesterday." said Zach.

"Well.. that _is_ true. We're going for a pop-punk metal fusion type of genre. But aside from that-!" exclaimed Mordecai, realizing he was getting distracted, "Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"...Because if you don't, your head will be shaved?" replied Zach, not having an actual answer. Mordecai shrugged.

"Well. I've had worse reasons for trusting people. You're in." said Mordecai. The two shook hands.

* * *

 **Yooo, so I've given it thought, I'm gonna use Haters Gonna Hate instead of Pretense. I'll probably use Pretense in a future chapter though. Aside from that, what did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think of Zach?**


	5. All Apologies

2 weeks had passed in almost the blink of an eye. The tailgate was now only a week away. Zach had practiced with the band in secrecy, under the guise that he was still in Tooth & Nail. Trusting Zach hadn't come easy to the rest of the band, though. Joey and Kieran were weary of trusting him, and Rigby downright wanted him out at first. Kennedy was the only one besides Mordecai who seemed to be on board with Zach joining. That was only because Kennedy was constantly drooling over how cute she thought he was. Zach, on the other hand, didn't quite reciprocate the feelings. However, after some time, the group had become accustomed to having Zach around. Even Rigby was coming around. The others were very impressed with Zach's tech skills and musical capabilities.

On the flipside, the song they would eventually debut at the tailgate was finally complete. Mordecai had proudly named it 'Haters Gonna Hate' and it turned into a punchy song about going against the status quo. With Zach's help, there were now other songs in the works.

Things were going fantastic, and they were about to get even better.

Well, for Mordecai at least.

* * *

Mordecai was sitting in science class. His teacher was out, so they were doing busy work while the substitute teacher snored at his desk. It was the last period of the day and he was just aching to get home. He was taking notes on Newton's Laws of Motion when a balled up piece of paper hit the back of his head. He picked it up and unwrapped it.

 _"Hey! Meet me outside after the bell! - Margaret"_

Mordecai got instantly flustered. He turned back to see Margaret sitting in the back of the room, waving at him slightly. Mordecai had no idea what Margaret could possibly want with him. They were at most acquaintances, not even actual friends. Mordecai couldn't focus on his notes for the duration of the class.

When the bell finally rang, Mordecai joined Margaret outside the entrance to the classroom.

"So, uh, what's up?" said Mordecai, nervous.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About Jenny, that is." said Margaret.

"Oh, it's fine. She's not that bad." replied Mordecai.

"No! She's awful to you and your friends, and I stopped hanging out with her like a week ago. I overheard her talking shit about me in the bathroom with her other friends. I was in the stall and she didn't realize I was there. I felt really betrayed. It sucked. Then what sucked more is when I realized she was the reason I stopped hanging out with Eileen. I almost immediately apologized to Eileen and I wanted to apologize to you too." explained Margaret.

"Oh, I hadn't realized.. well that's good for you, that you made up with Eileen." said Mordecai.

"Yeah. She was always a better friend than Jenny. I only started hanging out with her because she told me Eileen spreading rumors about me and offered to be my friend instead. I later found out that was a load of bullcrap, I kinda feel stupid." said Margaret, looking down.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us." said Mordecai, smiling.

"Oh, also, I'll be rooting for you guys when you go up against Tooth & Nail. Chad and Jeremy are real jerks!" exclaimed Margaret.

"Haha, yeah they are!" exclaimed Mordecai in agreement.

"By the way, what's your band called?" asked Margaret.

"Oh, uh... Underdogs. We're the Underdogs." said Mordecai, rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

"The Underdogs, hmm? I like it. Maybe I could come to one of your practices soon~?" said Margaret, adopting a more flirty tone of voice. Mordecai became flustered.

"Yeah! That would be, uh, that'd be pretty cool." he stuttered.

"Awesome! I better get going, text me later!" said Margaret as she scribbled her number onto a post-it and handed it to Mordecai. She then took her leave. Mordecai looked down at the post-it and smiled.

 _"I got her number!"_ he thought happily to himself.

* * *

Mordecai and Kennedy arrived home to find their Mom doing the bills while the TV blared in the background.

"Hey kids!" she said.

"Hey Mom." said the two teenagers.

"You guys having band practice tonight? Your band sounds really good!" said Mrs. Quintel, in her usual bubbly mood.

"Not tonight. We've practiced hard almost every night for like 2 weeks. We're just gonna chill tonight." said Kennedy as she and Mordecai walked into the basement. The basement had not only become the practice space, but was now also a hangout spot.

It was a cluttered, but cozy space. It had just enough room for some fun jam sessions. Kennedy's drum kit sat in the far left corner, while the Rigby and Joey's guitar rigs were adjacent to it. Kieran's bass rig was to the left of the drumset. On the opposite wall, there was the cheap PA speakers and module that gave them the boost they needed volume wise. Mordecai's microphone stood on a stand near the center of the room. Mordecai and Rigby found an old torn up couch by the city dump that was otherwise in great condition, other than the smell, which they fixed with febreeze. They had also found a nice recliner that smelled like moth balls and sweat but still reclined nonetheless. Rigby had also found an old 12-inch TV which he was able to fix up and set up next to the PA speakers. It only got 10 channels. News, weather, some random channel that only plays sitcoms from the 80s. Kennedy had also rolled out some dark red and brown carpeting she found laying in the attic.

Mordecai was laying on the couch texting Margaret while Kennedy was doing science homework on the floor. They had the TV on, playing an old sitcom in the background.

 **Mordecai:** _hey, it's Mordecai :p_

 **Margaret:** _hey! what's up? :)_

 **Mordecai:** _chillin in my basement. procrastinating homework. the usual lol_

 **Margaret:** _Nice! I have soooo much english homework and I intend on doing none of it at all haha_

Mordecai sent a selfie of himself with his sister in the background.

 **Mordecai:** _look even Kennedy is doing her homework lol I really need to get my shit together_

 **Margaret:** _I like that pic of u. you're cute :)_

That had made Mordecai blush harder than a god damn tomato. Kennedy noticed.

"Whatcha you blushin' for?" she asked.

"Nothing, dude" replied Mordecai.

"Is Maaaaaargaret texting you?" taunted Kennedy, giggling.


	6. AN

**Hey guys. I regret to say that this story will be on hold for a while. A good friend of mine committed suicide last night, and these past 24 hours have been rough on my friends and my whole community. I will try to get back into the swing of things as soon as I can. Sorry.**


End file.
